Liquid enclosures, and liquid pumps in particular, typically require “priming” prior to use, which is a known procedure whereby all or most of the air in the enclosure is replaced by a liquid. The removal of such air requires an opening in the enclosure through which the air may escape. The present invention provides a liquid enclosure having an automated air bleeding valve, as discussed in further detail below.